moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kassaian Woodborne
}}Kassaian Woodborne' '''is' currently residing in Stormwind City as a caretaker to her elderly mother and awaiting her father's arrival. They haven't heard any news ever since he went to fight with the Alliance Military against the Legion. History After a scouting accident and a mission going sour during the Second War, Karlsen Woodborne was ordered to rest in the Cathedral in the Stormwind, where he met his wife, Morgana. She was the cleric that took care of him. As their romance blossomed, the two of them wanted to start a new life together, moving to Westfall. A few seasons later, they had their son Bjorn, followed by Morgana giving birth to Kassaian the following year. During her childhood, Karlsen started to teach Bjorn the ways of the wilds, while at the same time her mother taught Kassaian the stories and traditions of the priestesses of Stormwind. Much to Morgana's dismay, Kass preferred the outdoors with her father. Being a stubborn child, she tend to skip her lessons to watch what her father was teaching her brother. Farm life was taking a huge part of her days as well. Due to her love of the wilds and constant tricks to avoid learning to be a priestess, both of her parents decided to let her do what she wished. At the age of 14, she began training with a bow and how to be a tracker. During this time, her father started to take Bjorn and Kassaian to Duskwood and Stranglethorn Vale to teach them the ways of the hunter. ('''A page part of her journal describing one of her experiences.) "I was studying all of the animal tracks that we passed, sketching them into my leather journal. The last day, I finally got my male black bear. The first arrow struck his right shoulder. He let out a big roar and started to charge. Most people would panic but I stayed focused because I was in a tall tree. The second and third arrow made their way through his other shoulder. It didn’t phase him. At the time when he sunk his claws in the tree, father started to fire a couple of arrows, which got the back of his hump. My breathing stayed relaxed, which made it easier for the kill shot. I aimed at his chest, my arrow getting his heart. That’s when he fell onto the ground. Father had the biggest smile on his face but I knew he was afraid a little. Seeing that big wild animal charge at me. With his teachings, it helped me stayed calm and I believe that saved my life." When Deathwing created the Cataclysm, things changed drastically in Kass's life. Her father went back to the military to help. Her mother, Bjorn and herself moved to Stormwind to help with the casualties. It helped a little with Kassaian, staying busy in the Cathedral to keep her mind off on what was happening around her. But deep down, she was always worried for her father. And with Bjorn, being refused to go help fight along the side of his father, it made him so angry that his heart hardened. He couldn't accept the fact that he had to stay in Stormwind that after a few years, he started to walk the dark path of being a thief. Night after night, Kass begged him to change but he didn't listen. Appearance Kassaian stands at a height of 5'6", the same size as the women in her family. Her muscle definition is perfect, looking like she has been taking good care of her body. The faint lines on her face etched the story of a happy life but there is a mysterious about this woman. Her dark hair flows down, stopping a little past her shoulders. Most of the times, she'll have it up nicely into a ponytail. Her brown eyes shine brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun. They were such a unique color, a mix of light and dark. Her face is thin with high cheekbones, gifted with full lips. Armor Update: '''She now wears a black wolf headdress. Red tribal makings with eyes that glow. A new armor that matches. A gift from her father. '''Older: Outside of the city, her outfit is a worn sleeveless tunic of homespun cloth. She wears a leather arm piece covering her right shoulder down to her hand for her birds to perch on. She wears a leather vambrace on her left arm, with leather belts wrapping it that match the ones on her other arm. Wrapped around her middle is an unadorned leather belt with an iron buckle.She wears long trousers stitched together at the legs. Her boots are likewise plain with the only decoration being studs on the scallops and a second small knife sheath attached to the outside of boot shaft as a backup to her belt knife. Personality ---- || Playful || Passionate || Brave || Friendly || Stubborn || Anyone who knows Kassaian, knows how passionate she is. She cares and feels everything so deeply, someone who feels everything to the strongest degree. She will stand by what she believes in without falter and die for it. This overflows into many aspects of who she is. She’ll defend those she cares about and stand beside them no matter what. She does everything with conviction and does not falter from anything she stands behind. This also means she fights for those she cares about to either save their lives, save them from themselves or help see themselves through her own eyes. Kass can’t help but have a slight goofy or playful manner. This also makes her very light hearted and friendly to most people. But one of the most well known things about her is that she is very stubborn. It is almost impossible to make her do something she doesn’t want to do. Quirks (WIP) Relationships (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Rangers Category:Hunters Category:Clergy of the Holy Light